


in your thoughts

by writingdice



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Flowers Growing From Neck AU, M/M, Magical Realism, Sibling Incest, Stancest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 02:51:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16884267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingdice/pseuds/writingdice
Summary: Everytime someone thinks of you fondly a flower sprouts at the base of your neck. What does it mean for someone who has no flowers at all?





	in your thoughts

They sprout from time to time and it is not a secret from who they are from; sometimes their mother would look at them with motherly love in her eyes and carnations would grow at the base of their necks. 

As kids, this made them happy, to know that their mother thought of them with such love. As teenagers they’d get embarrassed and tried to hide them from their classmates, who, without a doubt, would tease them to no end.

Ford’s thoughts grew as gardenias and, later on, roses as well. Stanley was very proud of them and tried to wear t-shirts that would show them off.

Stan’s thoughts grew as daisies and small sunflowers. The first time he grew a sunflower was on the night of their first kiss. Hidden by the Stan O’War, tired from working on the boat all day. It was sudden and a bit awkward, but it didn’t feel wrong, and so came a second and a third kiss. And then, a big sunflower sprouted on Ford’s neck, as if to show just how much he had always been loved.

Stanley was embarrassed by the size of it, Ford just laughed and laughed as roses grew on Stan’s own neck. Ford kept his first sunflower inside his favorite physics book.

* * *

After the science fair fiasco, all of a sudden, every single one of Stanley’s flowers died and never grew again.

But Ford’s never did.

* * *

Stanley’s neck was barren for years, people on the street would stare at him. The most cruel of them would laugh, others would simply whisper and feel pity.

One time he thought he saw something growing again, but by the next day it was gone and so were his hopes of ever having that love again.

* * *

 

Stanford raged and tried to get rid of the daisies and sunflowers that, despite all, kept growing on his neck everyday. He did not understand why they kept growing, why Stanley kept his foolish love for him.

He graduated college, he found Gravity Falls and then he found Bill Cipher. Ford looked for Stan again.

He knew the exact day that Stan got his letter because on that day, daisies and small sunflowers sprouted all over his neck and he couldn’t trim them all without help.

They fought again. The flowers that were such a pain the day before died in a matter of seconds; and Ford, moments away from being on a completely different dimension, suddenly understood that the only thing that kept Stan’s love alive was simply hope…

* * *

 

And then, as simple as that, one day, wandering around this strange dimension that he was stuck in… Daisies and sunflowers started to grow again. Alone and beyond everything that he knew, he cried.

“Stanley, you god damn fool…. Just hate me already”

He felt something different and plucked the new flower from his neck. A small and bright forget-me-not, and Ford, alone and isolated from his world, understood that Stanley’s love was loyal until the end of everything. 

He kept that first forget-me-not on his pocket until he was able to find something like a resin. He made a necklace with it and wore it like a promise.

He would find his way back home, back to Stanley. One way or another.

 


End file.
